Resultado de uma aposta
by xAkemihime
Summary: Uma aposta foi feita entre seus amigos: Quem iria tomar a iniciativa para o relacionamento finalmente acontecer, Shikamaru ou Temari? Quem seria o vencedor? — ShikaTema; Continuação de "Aposta"


**Sinopse:** Continuação de "Aposta".  
>Uma aposta foi feita entre seus amigos: Quem iria tomar a iniciativa para o relacionamento finalmente acontecer, Shikamaru ou Temari? Quem seria o vencedor?<p>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence ~

**N/A:** Noossa foi um verdadeiro parto escrever isso, mas apesar de algumas ceninhas não me agradarem, eu gostei do resultado em si. No mais, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><span>Vencedor<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Um coração trazendo a mensagem virá<strong>

**A partir desta avalanche de palavras**

**Que escolha você irá fazer?**

(Voice for You – Romi Paku feat. Morikubo Shoutarou)

* * *

><p>Andava pelas ruas de Konoha ao lado de seu guia mais uma vez, estavam voltando para o hotel onde estava hospedada, após pegar alguns papéis com a Hokage. Os dois caminhavam calmamente e em silêncio, mas diferente do silêncio costumeiro, este era tenso, deixando claro o clima nada ameno que emanava do casal. Temari, por mais que apreciasse uma situação de paz como aquela, não poderia deixar de se mostrar desconfortável perante o moreno. Na realidade desde que soubera da aposta que andava rolando entre os moradores da Vila da Folha, passara a ficar extremamente deslocada com a presença do Nara.<p>

- Chegamos – A voz dele tirou-a de seus devaneios, vendo que já se encontrava em frente ao hotel. Despediram-se brevemente e mais que rapidamente a loira adentrou seus aposentos, mas não antes de receber um olhar curioso da dona do local. "_Era só o que me faltava..."_

Flashback

Estava terminando os preparativos para ir novamente a Konoha para mais uma missão diplomática, enquanto conversava com Sakura, que, devido ao seu sério relacionamento com o Kazekage, fora passar alguns dias em Suna.

- Temari-san, antes de você ir a Konoha, preciso te dizer uma coisa... – A rosada mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior, como se estivesse escolhendo bem as palavras antes de prosseguir – Digamos que... Você ganhou um pouco de... Fama na Vila da Folha.

- Ahn? Como assim? – Franziu o cenho na tentativa de compreender o que a outra falava.

- Bom... Er... Está rolando uma espécie de aposta... – Ia dizendo com a voz lenta e calma, para não enfurecer a tempestuosa kunoichi de Suna –... Sobre o seu relacionamento com o Shikamaru.

- SOBRE O QUE?

Flashback

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios com a pequena lembrança. De fato quando Sakura lhe contou sobre a aposta, a loira esboçara toda a sua raiva e incredulidade, mas o que ninguém sabia que é bem no fundo, Temari não havia achado de todo ruim essa novidade. Era curioso como não se incomodara com os comentários e olhares maliciosos das pessoas sobre o suposto casal. Na realidade, ela _gostava_ que pensassem que poderia existir um futuro relacionamento entre ela e o preguiçoso de Konoha. Mas o que fazer? Não tinha coragem de tomar uma iniciativa, porém tampouco não iria permitir que o Nara o fizesse. Não suportaria perder aquela misera aposta. E este era o seu mal. Odiava perder.

* * *

><p>- E então, já se declarou pra ela? – Indagou Ino curiosa. Desde que Shikamaru descobrira sobre a tal aposta, a loira o atormentava com perguntas nada discretas sobre o possível romance dele com a kunoichi de Suna.<p>

- Tsc Ino... Não sei por que vocês insistem em se meter na vida dos outros... – Murmurou ele, com as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescidas. Chouji somente se limitou a rir, para logo depois colocar um grande pedaço de carne em sua boca. O antigo time dez tinha se reunido naquela tarde em um pequeno restaurante, aproveitando que dois deles estavam de folga de suas missões por um tempo. Dois somente, pois com o Exame Chunnin ainda acontecendo, Shikamaru se via obrigado a cumpria seu papel como guia da Representante de Suna.

- Arg Shikamaru, um dia vocês ainda irão agradecer a todos por essa aposta!

- Nossa... Muito obrigado! – Falou ele deixando clara a ironia em sua frase, fazendo a Yamanaka revirar os olhos, impaciente. É claro que o moreno não desistira de vencer aquela bobagem toda, mas o que podia fazer sendo que toda vez que se encontrava com Temari, ficava absurdamente sem ter o que falar? A loira tinha o dom de impressioná-lo, ele nunca sabia o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos verde azulados. Não sabia como agir quando estava perto dela e muito menos conseguia pensar em alguma coisa inteligente. Porém ele tinha dito a Ino que iria vencer. Shikamaru nunca foi muito competitivo, mas dessa vez ele simplesmente decidira que não iria perder.

- Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que buscar a Temari, e não estou nem um pouco a fim de me atrasar. – Suspirou, se levantando, arrancando um sorriso malicioso que se formou nos lábios de Ino. – Tsc... Problemática...

* * *

><p>Já era tarde quando Temari terminou seus afazeres daquele dia. Estava cansada, indo novamente em direção ao hotel, sendo acompanhada de seu fiel guia que também aparentava sinais de exaustão. A rua estava deserta e silenciosa, assim como ambos. Cada um em sua própria batalha interna em relação à aposta. Queriam tomar atitude logo, mas não conseguiam.<p>

- Você está quieta hoje... – Murmurou o Nara, quebrando o silêncio incomodo que estava presente com eles desde o começo do dia.

- Uhn? Ah, estou... Distraída. – Sentiu as maçãs do rosto enrubescer. Era praticamente impossível olhá-lo nos olhos e não se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Sakura antes de ir para Konoha.

Sentia-se estúpida por ainda não ter conseguido coragem o suficiente para tomá-lo em seus braços e acabar logo com aquilo tudo. Era o que mais queria. Sempre, em toda sua vida, foi determinada, nunca desistiu de algo, agindo sem pensar duas vezes. Mas por que estava tendo dificuldades justo agora?

- Ah chega! Eu não agüento mais isso! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça, balançando de leve, recebendo um olhar confuso do moreno. Porém quando resolveu abrir a boca para finalmente falar o que estava preso em sua garganta, uma voz estridente e até irritante, interrompeu tudo.

- Shikamaru-kun!

- Yo Shiho. – Temari virou-se para avistar a mulher mais... Estranha, que já vira na vida. Os cabelos loiros e presos, levemente despenteados, os óculos ligeiramente singulares, fazendo com que fosse impossível enxergar por trás deles, completavam a imagem de Shiho. – Ah, essa é Temari, Representante de Suna.

Temari apenas murmurou, acenando a cabeça, no que Shiho prontamente ignorou, voltando-se novamente para Shikamaru.

- Então, por que não aparece de vez em quando no departamento de criptologia, no Centro de Inteligência? Sentimos sua falta lá... – Disse, ajeitando levemente os óculos, um pouco corada. E foi aí que Temari se deu conta de _quem_ exatamente ela era, e, antes mesmo de que Shikamaru tivesse a chance de responder, a kunoichi interveio:

- Uhnm creio que infelizmente isso não será possível, Shiho. – Ergueu sua mão que foi de encontro com a do Nara e esboçou um falso sorriso para a outra, que lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e confuso. – Shikamaru tem estado muito ocupado sendo meu guia durante toda minha estadia em Konoha.

- Ah... Sim, e-eu entendo... Bem, até mais então. – Shikamaru observou confuso enquanto Shiho sumia rapidamente de suas vistas, aparentemente com pressa. O moreno logo se voltou para Temari e foi aí que se deu conta de que ela segurava firmemente sua mão.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada. Vamos, estou cansada. – Respondeu tentando esconder sua face enrubescida, soltando rapidamente a mão do moreno e começando a andar. Mas logo se viu impedida de concluir o processo ao sentir um aperto em seu braço. – Mas o que...?

- Temari, eu tenho que...

- Não... – Impediu-o de falar, já prevendo as intenções do Nara. Precisava agir. Estava farta da vergonha e timidez que sempre a impedia. Foi se aproximando devagar do shinobi, sem quebrar o forte contato visual que se instalou entre eles.

Era possível ver nos olhos de ambos que eles queriam aquilo. E não era somente pela aposta.

- Cale a boca... Bebê chorão...

- Problemática...

Aproximaram-se ainda mais, fazendo com que seus narizes se roçassem, podendo sentir a respiração lenta um do outro.

-... Se fizer isso eu te mato Shikamaru...

-... Um homem não pode perder para uma mulher...

Finalmente acabaram com o mínimo espaço que separava suas bocas, selando-as em um beijo terno e calmo. Não saberiam dizer quem era o ganhador e o perdedor no final das contas. Mas aquilo pouco importava para eles no momento. O que mais lhes atraía a atenção era a presença daquele sentimento forte que exalava do casal. O mais puro e completo amor.

Mas o que os dois não sabiam é que estavam sendo vigiados por um grupo de shinobis um tanto quanto... Curiosos.

- Viram? Eu falei que a Temari-san ia tomar a iniciativa.

- O que? Foi o Shikamaru! Ele que ganhou!

- Claro que não!

Ino ouvia a discussão que se iniciava entre seus amigos, pensativa. De fato não saberia dizer quem havia realmente ganho aquela aposta. Só tinha uma coisa a dizer então:

- Empate. – Imediatamente todos se calaram, encarando-a.

- O que? – Tenten perguntou, sem acreditar muito.

- Deu empate. Os dois ganharam.

- Mas... Isso não vale! Foi o Shikamaru! – Ouviu a voz estridente de Naruto reclamar, inconformado. Limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar nada amistoso, fazendo o loiro imediatamente se calar, amedrontado.

- Ino, sua idéia de jogar a Shiho no meio deles foi ótima!

- Eu sei. – Mexeu levemente com os cabelos, superior. – Também, se não déssemos um pequeno "empurrãozinho", aqueles lerdos nunca tomariam uma atitude! Mas agora vamos sair daqui, já vimos o que tínhamos que ver, hora de dar privacidade para eles, não é? – Disse, indo embora, sendo acompanhada pelos demais que vez ou outra olhavam de esguelha para o casal que ainda se beijava apaixonadamente no meio da rua deserta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** AMO fazer a Ino de cupido. Mostrar pra esses ShikaIno de plantão que não tem lógica dela ficar com o Shikamaru! E alguém lembra da Shiho? A vac...- A mulher que ajuda o Shikamaru a decifrar uns códigos que o Jiraya tinha deixado, só que na verdade ela era que nem uma louca adolescente apaixonada por ele? Arg, odeio ela.

Ah quase que esqueço de falar: Esse trechinho de música que coloquei no começo da fic é Voice for You, feita pelos próprios Seiyuus (dubladores) do Shika e da Tema, digamos que é a música oficial do casal! Não resisti e tive que colocar uma passagem dela aqui :x

E agora que você leu até aqui, clique nesse botão enorme de review aí embaixo e faça uma autora feliz! :D


End file.
